The Night I Lost Him
by Myvampirepuppy
Summary: Kid was shot during a heist. The next day, Kaito seems to have injured his shoulder. Could it be...? I fail at summaries, so just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, another story from me.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan, there would be a LOT more Kaito.**

**

* * *

**

The fans screamed wordlessly to the white figure flying away from the Hiroshima Museum. Mixed in were the shouts from the police. Nakamori Aoko stood quiet, watching her enemy escape.

A crack sounded through the cries, and everyone fell silent as Kid dipped a bit in his flight before returning to his path. Some fans with binoculars called out, "He was shot!"

"What?"

"His shoulder's bleeding!"

"He'll be fine, it's just a scratch!"

'_Kid, you idiot!'_ Aoko thought, watching the hang glider soar off.

(=^_^=)

"Kaito, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," the messy-haired teen answered, wincing and clutching his left shoulder.

"But you've been gripping your shoulder like that all day!"

"Look, it's nothing, okay?"

"No. You're clearly in pain, and I want to know why. What happened?"

"How many times do I have to say that it's nothing?"

"Look, Kaito, would you please come with me?" Aoko asked sweetly, grabbing his right arm and dragging him out of the classroom.

"Aoko, where are we going?" He asked, following her through the halls.

"We're here," she said, opening the door onto the roof.

"There, I'm right where you want me. Now what?"

"Kaito…" He looked to her. "Take off your shirt."

"Why would I?"

"Let me look at your shoulder."

"Why?"

"I want to see what happened to you."

"No way!" Kaito flipped away from her, about five feet back.

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is you just take off your shirt or at least expose your shoulder. Or I can do it for you."

In response, he reluctantly pulled off his jacket and top, showing her a poorly bandaged shoulder.

"Oh, _kami_, Kaito. What happened to you? Here, let me see." She pulled back the cover to see a small hole on his back, rather burned around it. It wasn't just one, though. All across his body were scratches and scars. "How did you get these? You've been shot before?"

"It's nothing big."

"Nothing big? Who would even think of doing this, let alone actually do it?"

"Look, Aoko, it's nothing, okay?"

"You need someone to look at that! It looks like you dressed this yourself!"

"I can't. I'm not going to answer any questions someone would undoubtedly ask me about it and where it came from."

"Kaito, I'll give you the choice. I can drag you to the hospital, or you can go willingly."

"I think I'll go with option three: Don't go at all."

"That isn't a choice. If I can't get you to go, then I will tell someone who can."

Kaito understood then that there was no way out of the situation. He sighed and lowered his head. "Aoko, listen. I _can't_ get this looked at. I can only take care of it myself. If I went to the hospital to get it properly seen to, they'd ask questions I couldn't answer. I can't let them know that information."

"What information?"

"Where do you think these scars came from? When do you think they could have possibly happened?"

"I don't know; that's why I'm asking you."

"I only got this last night. Someone was shooting at me, and I'm pretty sure he was trying to kill me. That guy…I've met with him before."

"Wait, I thought you were at the Kid heist last night? The police were scattered through the crowds; they would've seen someone with a gun, heard it at least."

"I was at the heist. And Aoko, just hear me out. I know you'll probably hate me for this, and that's fine, but just listen to what I have to say first."

"I'm listening."

"The truth is that I was at the heist. You saw me, even if you didn't know it was me. And you saw me get shot; you heard the gun go off. I never wanted it to happen; I didn't want to believe that it could be true. Some days I just wish I'd never found that life behind my father's smile. Sometimes I wish I just knew Oyaji as a magician and nothing more."

"Kaito…"

"I'm so sorry—"

"You idiot!" She slapped him and ran away, leaving him alone on the roof. Her words resonated in his ears even after his face stopped hurting. He followed her inside, finding his former-friend on the top step of the stairs.

"Aoko, I really am sorry…"

"Don't talk to me, _Kid_." She spat the last word in his face. He could hear the bitter resentment in her voice.

"Can you forgive me?"

"I said not to talk to me!"

"…All right. Let me know when you're willing to talk, okay?"

She buried her face in her hands and started to sob, indicating that Kaito should leave. "…Baka…"She mumbled after him.

* * *

How is Kaito going to get Aoko's trust back?

Next chapter: Now she knows. So how's this going to affect their relationship?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan, there would be a LOT more Kaito.

* * *

**

Kaito couldn't find it in him to go back to class, choosing instead to walk home. There wasn't anything in his English class that he didn't already know, anyway, and it was last period. He opened the door with the key his mother had given him at the start of the year, locking it behind him. He trudged upstairs and pressed on the portrait of a smiling magician and stepped into the room he had known of for the last two years. Against the wall was another picture of his father, this time as the infamous Kaitou Kid. He looked over at his costume, now hanging innocently in the closet. He wanted to just beat it up and never wear the hat and monocle again, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, Kaito found himself pulling out a CD player and sitting down to listen to his father's explanation.

"Hello, Kaito, it's been a while. I want to tell you this: My true identity. I am the Kaitou Kid, and I want you to know the story and ask you to follow in my footsteps. I won't say that it isn't dangerous; just by being the next Kid you will have many enemies, the same enemies that were hunting me. All I want is to know the end of the Pandora Gem, to see it out of the hands of the Shadow Syndicate. The gem could be disastrous in their hands, so you must see to its destruction. All I can tell you about it is that it glows red and you can see a smaller jewel inside it when you hold it to the moon. When a certain comet passes, it will shed 'Pandora Tears', and those tears will grant immortality. Kaito, I made this message so that when you found this room you would know what you had gotten into. I hope that you will take up this duty and bring back the Kaitou Kid."

"Oyaji, I know you wanted me to do this, and I know I accepted, but how did you manage to break the news to mom?"

The recording remained silent in response to his question. Sighing, he pressed the rewind button to hear it once more.

"What do I do? How can I get her to listen?" Kaito heard the door close and his mother's footsteps.

"Kaito? Are you home?"

He left the secret room, turning the CD player off. "I'm here."

"What's wrong? You don't have the same energy you normally do."

"Aoko knows now. She knows about who I am. I tried to explain, but she left. I don't know what she's going to do now, and I don't know what to do to get her to listen again."

"Just let her be. If she tells anyone else, then I suppose you'll have to explain it to them, too."

"But what if she tells someone who won't listen to me? If she tells Hakuba or her dad I'm dead!"

"I think that Nakamori-san would be willing to listen to you, and Hakuba-kun has to go through him. Aoko-chan will come back around to you; the best thing is to just wait and let her think it over."

"All right, I guess."

"Do you want dinner?"

"No thanks, I'm just going to go think about this."

She nodded, watching him sulk up to his room. After a few hours, Kaito found his eyes closing into sleep.

"Kaito? Wake up, it's time to go."

"Huh? What?"

"Come on, you overslept your alarm. You have to leave now."

He moved sluggishly, changing into a spare uniform and grabbing a cup of coffee. The walk to school was lonely as he noted that Aoko must have taken a different route today.

Class was dull as usual. Trying to flip Aoko's skirt, trying to do anything to get her to talk to him, did nothing. She only remained silent and cold towards him, withdrawing from everyone else who tried to talk to her as well.

"Aoko, I—"

"Don't even try."

"What did you do to her?" Saguru asked from behind.

"I'm not about to say." Kaito expected that the British detective would try to get him to confess to being Kid now. He was completely unprepared for a hand on his shoulder, pulling backwards, encouraging him to leave her alone.

"She won't talk to anyone. Just leave her be for now. She'll talk when she's ready."

He nodded and returned to his seat, trying to focus on the lesson at hand. He tried several more stimuli throughout the day to get Aoko to hit him, to scream at him, to do _anything_. Each and every attempt failed, leaving him to shut himself up in his room and think on what had happened.

"Kaito? Would you please come out?" His mother's voice called for him from the other side of the locked door.

"What is it?"

"It's time for dinner, honey."

"All right, thanks." He rolled back and up off the bed, walking down to the kitchen and seating himself at the small table. Eating the curry mindlessly, he didn't notice that she had mixed a bit of haddock in with the meal. He retreated to his room and left his mother staring after him in worry.

(=^_^=)

Aoko sat on her bed. Her father was home tonight, but she didn't want to talk to him. If she talked to anyone, she might just spill out that Kaito was the Kid. She couldn't believe that it was possible, and yet here it was, it was true.

"Aoko? You in there?" That was her dad knocking on the door.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to come out?"

"No, I'd rather stay in here."

He walked in and laid a hand on her back. "What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Something with Kaito-kun?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to share it?"

"I can't. It's just too big. I can't tell anyone about it yet."

Ginzo tensed. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just…It was really shocking to know."

"Well, as long as you'll start talking to people again?"

"I guess so."

"All right. Get some rest, and don't worry about it."

She nodded, curling up onto her side. The lights flickered out as she fell into sleep.

* * *

Well, this isn't the most satisfying chapter I've ever made, but I felt it necessary to give them this opportunity to think about it.

Next chapter: Aoko talks about what she's discovered and things get patched up between her and Kaito. ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan, there would be a LOT more Kaito.

* * *

**

"I'm worried about Nakamori-san. What did you tell her that could make her like this? She refuses to talk to anyone or do anything."

"I can't tell you that."

"Tell me, Kuroba. Tell me or fix this. It's your choice."

"Nakamori-san, something's troubling you. Would you like to talk about it?" Akako approached the quiet girl.

"Later, okay? Maybe after class."

"I'm not sure if this is going to end up fixing things or sending the world plummeting into disaster."

"Sit down!" The teacher called, putting the lesson on the board. "Class has begun!"

Kaito yawned, settling his head in his arms. The teacher had long since given up trying to stop him, continuing on as if nothing had happened. He woke up to the bell and Aoko getting up from her desk, walking out next to Akako.

(=^_^=)

"Something's wrong. What is it?" The witch asked.

"I learned something kind of unsettling a couple days ago."

"About Kuroba-kun."

"How did you know that?"

She shrugged. "What else could upset you so much?"

"I guess."

"Well, what was it?"

"Can you keep this secret?"

"If this is about Kid, then of course."

"You knew?"

"I've known for some time now. So you're angry that he wouldn't tell you sooner."

"Yeah. What do I do? I don't know anymore if I want to turn him in now that I have the chance."

"You may want to hear what he has to say on the matter. Know his side of the story, and if you aren't convinced, you have the power to have him arrested."

"But I just don't think I can bring myself to do it. Even if he is Kid, I just don't think I could give him to tou-chan."

"Then if you think it would be easier, tell someone else and they can. I would tell your father for you if you like."

"Thanks, I guess. I'll try it after school."

Her classmate nodded and strode down the hallway for the next lesson. Aoko smiled sadly and just made it to class when the bell rang. _'Please let him have a good reason. Please don't tell me you do this for fun, Kaito.'_

School crawled by at a snail's pace and yet all too fast as the end of the day drew near. At last the final bell rang and she rushed over to meet Kaito. "Kaito, could I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure," he replied, allowing her to take his arm and drag him up onto the roof. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Akako-chan told me to get your side of the story. So why do you steal?"

His eyes widened. "So you didn't tell your dad about me yet?"

"To briefly change the subject, did you get your shoulder looked at?"

"No. It would still raise questions that I couldn't answer. Besides, I already got the bullet out."

"Well, that's better. Back to the question: Why do you steal?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was trying to do my part in bringing about the demise of a criminal organization?"

"Kind of. What is your part, then?"

"Pretty much to make sure they don't get any more powerful."

"How so?"

"By making sure they don't get their hands on Pandora's Gem."

"Whose gem?"

"Pandora's. It's supposed to make them immortal if they're near it when it activates. And I can't let that happen."

"So what? If you find this 'Pandora's Gem' and you end up being near it and it activates, wouldn't you become immortal?"

"I don't intend to be near it at that time. I hope for it to be gone from this world by then."

"You're going to destroy it?"

"If I find it in time."

"Do you know when 'in time' is?"

"No clue. For all I know, it's already come and gone. And this thing could be anywhere over the world."

"Then how are you going to find it? There are millions of gems to search through!"

"I know. My plan is to see if I can find it in Japan and pray these people don't get their hands on it. I've gotten a couple family friends and comrades to help me find it. They're doing similar things around the world in an effort to find and destroy it. They already know what to do in the rare event they should find it: Do what they can to dispose of it or make sure no one ever gets their hands on it and contact me once they've dealt with it."

"But wait. Kid disappeared off the face of the earth eight years ago. Even if you were to start just before then, you'd be too young to match up."

"Oyaji. I picked it up a couple years ago." Kaito shifted his weight onto one leg. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to turn me in? You have the power to do it."

She looked away. "I don't know. It would be right to do it, but I don't know if I can tell tou-chan. Besides, you have pretty good reasons and I'm not sure whether I should believe you."

"I understand. Tell you what: Give me until either me or someone else finds and destroys Pandora or until these guys are brought down, then I welcome you to bring me to your dad. I'll go to him myself if it would help."

"I guess so. Why am I helping a thief again?"

"Because said thief is your friend?"

"I guess he is."

* * *

No worries, the story's not through yet. There's still another chapter!

Next chapter: And they all lived sort-of-happily ever after...How will Nakamori react to finding out about this?


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go! Last chapter/epilogue!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan, there would be a LOT more Kaito.**

**

* * *

**

**Six months later**

"…the formerly unknown crime syndicate that has secretly killed thousands, the Black Organization, has been brought to an end by child prodigy Edogawa Conan with the help of high-school detective Hattori Heiji and the infamous Kaitou Kid."

"Well, it's finally over, huh?" Aoko asked, leaning on the railing and watching the August sun set. Turning back to face Kaito, she regarded him with a respectful sadness. "Do you remember the promise you made six months ago?"

"Yeah. When?"

"I called dad already. He's coming here to get you in half an hour."

The boy nodded, wrapping the white cape around his person and pulling it back to become Kid leaning lazily against the corner rail. "I'm so sorry, Aoko."

"It was a good reason. If I had turned you in then, I don't know what that would've done."

"Some questions are best left unanswered."

"I guess they are."

"What is it?"

"What?"

"Something's wrong. What is it?"

"I…I'll just miss you, Kaito."

"Well, feel free to visit. I anticipate tantei-kun and tantei-han will be waiting for me; I already told them what I was going to do."

"Why would you tell them your plan?"

"Tantei-han because he's tantei-kun's friend. As for tantei-kun himself, we formed an alliance that was supposed to hold until the Organization was taken out."

"Kid!" The cry was heard from the direction of the door. The thief waved. "What is this?"

"Simple: I've done my part and now I have no more reason to run from you."

"…Aoko tells me you're Kaito-kun?"

"You got me. We agreed that I could have until those guys were brought down before I gave myself to you. And now they're gone. So are you going to take me or not?" He offered his arms expectantly. In response, Ginzo laughed.

"For once, there's something the great Kaitou Kid _doesn't_ know!"

He cocked his head. "What?"

"Because of your part in bringing the Black Organization to an end, it was decided that were you ever caught, you would receive a significantly lighter sentence. Two years in prison at most. It's possible you'll just be allowed to go free so long as you don't keep stealing, depending on how good your reasons are. Even so, I still need you to tell me what those reasons are at the station."

Kaito nodded. "Sure. I was intending to give up the chase once They were through," he said, trailing after his former-enemy. Aoko took his arm and walked with them.

(=^_^=)

Kaito patiently recounted everything from the moment he found the room to Aoko discovering him to the defeat of the Organization to his goals in being Kid. When he had finished, Ginzo could only whisper, "That's quite a story."

"Yeah, I know."

"And it's all the truth?"

"I have no reason to lie."

He nodded. "The matter will probably be decided within a day or two. Until then, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here."

"Sure, no problem."

**Two nights later**

"It's been decided."

Kaito looked up. "Well?"

"Go home. No punishment."

The teenager stood. "Really?"

"Really. And as to your identity…that would be up to you. Do you want the world to know who you are?"

"Not yet. I'm intending to send the notes out as soon as I get home."

Ginzo tensed. "Another heist? You realize that this will put you back on the hook?"

"Not really a heist; more of a goodbye show. I won't be stealing anything. Catch me if you can; this'll be your last chance to try with your boys."

He nodded, letting the boy out. "And caught you will be."

"Just for the thrill of it?"

"Just for the thrill of it."

"Then I'll make sure to give you the thrill. Even so—" Kaito slipped for a moment into the persona of Kid—"I'll still slip through your fingers like the moonlight. And with that, I must take my leave," he said, voice fading as he disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Why is it always pink with that boy?"

Aoko shrugged, instead reading the Kid's final announcement.

* * *

Well? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! And also if you have any ideas as to how I could improve this, please tell me!


End file.
